Gaining Control
by that ninja kid
Summary: Hinata is constantly at school or constantly working. With summer vacation she decides to work even more and with a strange twist of events she finds her life is falling further from her reach.
1. Kindness 'Rewarded'

**Perhaps I shouldn't start another fanfic when I have several already I've started and have done nothing with. Oh well, can't hurt that much. **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me. **

**Summary: **_Hinata is spending her time constantly at school and constantly at work. With summer vacation she takes the oppertunity to work more and suddenly with a strange twist of events she finds her life is falling further from her reach. _

* * *

Hinata H. her name tag read. Her pale lavender eyes focused on the dough she was kneading. She lightly powdered her hand with more flour and began kneading the dough more. A little bell went off and she turned to see who it was. In walked a group of her friends. Kiba liked to buy something he could share with Akamaru, Shino liked sweet cookies and Shikamaru never got anything. Chouji was joining them today.

Her raven black hair was up in a bun. Her bangs came down to her eyes and she smiled to her friends.

"Hey guys!" she wiped her hands on her apron. "It's been awhile."

"Summer school takes a lot of my time," Kiba explained. "I'll have my usual."

Hinata reached for the freshest loaf of bread. It was a bread that had a lot of flavor due to the spices and he would often eat about a fourth and give the rest to Akamaru. Kiba pulled out his money and she handed him the bag.

"Kiba you can bring Akamaru in," she said. She knew how much he hated leaving him outside. "My boss is very understanding. Besides as long as he behaves himself there really is no problem."

She smiled and Kiba hurried to bring his huge dog Akamaru into the bakery.

"I want a sugar cookie," Shino said. He placed his money down and she got the biggest cookie of the group.

"Um," Chouji looked at all the varieties. "I don't know where to start."

Hinata laughed lightly. The bell on the door rang again as some customers had left.

"Uh, thank you for coming!" she called out to them. Other people ushered in while the door was still open. Two dark figures walked in. Uchihas.

"I'm going to have that cookie and that brownie and I'll be fi-" Chouji was saying. Hinata welcomed the Uchihas but they made her nervous. She went to grab the cookie and brownie for Chouji when she heard someone stifling a laugh.

Shikamaru's eye narrowed even though he didn't face them. Uchihas were nothing but trouble. The brothers caused fights and usually won them. Hinata didn't make eye contact but she took Chouji's money and gave him a friendly smile, hoping to wash away the negative feelings flying around.

Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha stepped forward and they surveyed the spread.

"C-can I help you?" she hesitated.

"So annoying," Sasuke said looking right in her eyes. Itachi's blank stare was focused on her as well.

"I'm sorry?" she didn't quite know how to respond.

"Do you serve coffee or hot tea?" Itachi asked.

"We serve both," Hinata answered.

"I'll take a coffee and Sasuke likes hot tea," he said. His eyes never left her and she found it unsettling. She went over to make the drinks when she saw that her friends we sitting over in a corner. They were watching the Uchihas intently.

Sasuke had picked up on their stares and turned to speak to them, "It's rude to stare."

His eyes were cold.

Hinata was handing Itachi their drinks when Itachi moved to quickly and hit the cup in Hinata's direction. The hot tea had pour all over her apron and her tee shirt. It stung her skin and her friends stood up.

"Hinata are you okay?" Shino asked.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted at the Uchiha. "Watch it! You just spilled a hot drink all over her!"

"Do not shout at me," Itachi said with a calm tone but he clearly meant it.

"I'm fine," Hinata tried to tell them. Her voice didn't carry with all the loud boys.

"Apologize to her!" Kiba shouted at Itachi. He had moved closer and Akamaru was right behind him growling. Though the Uchiha were out numbered she knew they could still win. The rumors she had heard they had taken on much tougher and larger crowds than her friends. Hinata knew that Kiba was just being protective of her, she was like a sister to him, but he was going to get hurt.

Fearing for them she shouted above their loud voices, "I'm fine! No harm done. Kiba please leave the customer alone-"

"I don't need you to defend me," Itachi turned to her.

"Fine. Then please leave," Hinata pointed to the door. Her eyes showed that she clearly meant it. "Now please."

"Hmph," Itachi muttered. "How odd, a firm 'get out' that contains please."

Sasuke laughed along with his brother.

"I said go," Hinata repeated. She was shaking now because she was still wet but she was cold.

When the Uchiha's left they had a small amount of surprise in their eyes. Hinata Hyuga, the shyest girl to walk the face of the earth, had told them to leave.

When they left she let out a sigh of relief. The color drained from her face. She had spoken against a customer. What if they came back and complained and got her fired? She was suddenly very worried. It was bad enough that she couldn't get her father to approve of anything she did, but now she only had her small apartment and the money she made from working at the bakery.

Her friends tried to cheer her up a bit and then they went on their way. The bakery was slow on Mondays and Hinata decided to sweep until Sakura came in for the night shift.

On the floor was something shiny. Hinata picked it up to see it was a necklace with the Uchiha symbol on it. She debated on what to do with it. Throw it away and claim it was never there, hold onto it until they returned or return it too them. Hinata knew that they would know if she threw it away, she's a terrible liar. Waiting for them to return was waiting for disaster to walk through the door. Returning it was the most logical and scary of her choices. She she sighed and tucked it into her pocket. Maybe she could make things right.

Sakura came in during the Monday rush and together they handled the orders easily. Hinata was able to leave and she went home to change.

Xx-xX

Hurrying to her apartment she changed and slipped out her door. She had a casual white shirt that was somewhat form fitting, a dark purple, just above the knee length, flowing skirt, and flat dark sandals. Her raven hair was down to her waist. She had curled her hair a little in the morning and now her hair curved into a curl. She had never liked the tight small curls Ino had tried to get her to do. She liked simple waves in her hair though.

Her feet found their way to the Uchiha manor. It's nearly impossible to not find. A prestigious family had to own an estate this large. Her own family's estate was close to the size but no where near it's splendor.

Knocking on the main house's door she suddenly froze. It's getting dark and she hadn't thought the whole situation through. Thinking of turning around woman answered the door. Her hair was black and her eyes just as dark but friendlier than Itachi's or Sasuke's.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She seemed concerned as to why a complete stranger like Hinata was at her door.

"Uh," Hinata hesitated. "May I speak to Itachi or Sasuke? I think one of them left something at the bakery this morning."

"Oh," she perked up and ushered Hinata inside. "How sweet of you to return it! Please come in and sit."

Hinata scrambled in and took off her sandals and slipped into slippers provided. She was guided into the kitchen where she was given a cup of hot tea. "I'll go get them."

"Thank you very much," Hinata said politely. She blew on the tea and waited patiently until she heard more footsteps walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Sasuke reacted. "What is she doing here?"

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked his the dark haired woman. "What did she tell you mother?"

"Just asked her," their mother replied. She poured more cups of hot tea and they all gathered to listen to Hinata.

"Um," Hinata began. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. "Does this belong to either of you?"

Their faces drained of color.

"That's- that's mine," their mother spoke up. "Where did you get it?" she took the necklace to look at it closer.

"It was on the floor in the bakery. I found it sometime after... they left," she modified what she was saying..

"What were you doing with it?" she looked at her sons. "My jewelery has been going missing for awhile now. Have you been selling it to pawn shops for extra cash?"

Hinata looked mortified. They would get in trouble and it would be her fault. They would come into the bakery and just cause trouble in spite of her visit. She closed her eyes for a moment wondering why she hadn't noticed that it was rather girly for a necklace. Neither of them would wear something like it.

Itachi and Sasuke glared at her from across the table. Already she knew that they were no closer to resolving any of the problems they had from the bakery. She didn't wish to cause further trouble she she tried to excuse herself.

"Wait," their mother said. "What's your name?"

"Hinata," Sasuke provided.

"Hyuga," Itachi chimed in.

Hinata nodded.

"I think you should be rewarded," their mother smiled to her. "So many people these days just keep what they find or sell it." She shot a mean look at her sons.

"I'd like to return the kindness," she smiled. "Wait here while I talk to my husband."

Hinata sunk into worry. What was she going to get as a reward. She didn't really want one. Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and Itachi sighed.

"Why didn't you tell our mother about the incident in the bakery?" Sasuke said immediately.

"I came to apologize and bring back the necklace," she answered. "It was with you so I assumed it was one of yours."

"You know what they say when you assume," Itachi leaned back in his chair. "You make and ass out of you and me."

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"Take whatever our punishment is," he said calmly.

Sasuke's face twisted with a mixture of confusion and anger, "What are you talking about? I don't want to get in trouble! I'm not just going to take it!"

"Shh," Itachi hushed him. He pointed down the hall where the three could briefly hear the Uchihas' mother talking to their father. Suddenly it was only him talking. "I wonder what is taking so long."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked from curiosity. She ignored the narrowed look Sasuke gave her.

"If the 'reward' were money she would have returned by now," he spoke. "She's planning something."

They became silent.

Hinata lightly tapped the cup of tea and stared into it. She heard footsteps, only one set, and she immediately looked up.

"Well everything has been taken care of," she smiled at Hinata.

"What exactly?" Sasuke asked his mother.

She turned to him and then turned back to Hinata.

"Hinata is going to marry into the Uchiha family," she smiled.

* * *

**Dun dun duh! **

**What a twist of events. I know Hinata is a bit out of character but I kind of prefer her to not be sooooo shy. **

**So this idea came to me somehow (I can't remember) but I like it. I'll try to update more things soon. I'm getting bad at updating. This may sound like an excuse but my first 8 week college class ended and we transitioned to a higher one and she gives us a lot more homework and it has become time consuming. However recently my boss at work has been secheduling me longs hours in about three days a week so I have time during the week for things like this. **

**Meaning I will do something about my updating problems. lol. **

**Thanks for reading, and I like when I get reviews. **


	2. Assertiveness 'Asserted'

**Amazing! I actually got another update posted rather quickly. Maybe I can keep this trend up.**

**Anyways Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. **

**So read onwards! Read it, Please enjoy it, and Review it. **

**

* * *

**

Recap

"_Well everything has been taken care of," she smiled at Hinata. _

_"What exactly?" Sasuke asked his mother. _

_She turned to him and then turned back to Hinata. _

_"Hinata is going to marry into the Uchiha family," she smiled. _

**Presently**

Hinata stared in disbelief. Her lavender eyes got huge as she took in the Uchihas' mother's words. _Did she just say what I think I heard? I can't believe this. How did she come up with this as a 'reward'? _

"Hinata I realized I never properly introduced myself. I'm Mikoto Uchiha," she placed a small hand over her heart as she spoke. "I'm Sasuke's and Itachi's mother.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something polite when Sasuke let out an outburst.

"What kind of 'reward' is that?" he said loudly? "And who would she be marrying?"

"Well Sasuke your father heard of her situation and informed me," she held a look of pity in her eyes that Hinata disliked. People like her seemed to look down on her and find her situation pitiful. "Your father made a call to the head of the Hyuga clan and we proposed a deal. An arranged marriage."

"That's a reward how?" Sasuke pushed further. "I don't see the connection there. What's her situation anyway?"

"It's fine," Hinata smiled to Mikoto. "I'm getting along fine on my own, you don't need to go so far as to arrange a marriage for me. Really." She began to stand.

"Please," Mikoto urged. "It's insulting to refuse such a lavish kindness as this."

Hinata swallowed and nodded her head only once to show she understood, "Thank you very kindly then. I humbly accept." She bowed to show her respect.

"This is the kind of girl I've been hoping one of you two would bring home someday," she directed to her sons. "She will make an excellent wife. We know she can bake because she works in a bakery and she's very kind and polite so we know when we have guests she will absolutely charm them."

"You never answered Sasuke," Itachi looked at his mother. "Who is she to marry?"

"I was hoping you Itachi," she tried to sugar coat the offering with a smile. "However your father was hesitant about that. For now she will live with us and get to know you both. Some time from now it will be decided who she will marry. Perhaps she will even get to choose."

Mikoto pivoted and left the kitchen. All three watched her receding figure with shock.

"I guess tonight will be your last night at home," Itachi didn't look at her. He stood up and motioned for her to follow. "I'll show you to the door."

Xx-xX

Hinata crossed the path to the main branches door and she knocked lightly. This was not going to go well and she knew it. She had to say something or try to say something she always wanted to say. Time away from her family had made her become more independent and she slowed gained confidence. Now she hoped to reflect it when she would speak to her father.

Her mother answered the door and it seemed she was both surprised and pleased to see Hinata.

"Hinata," she said quietly. "What brings you here?"

"You must not have heard," Hinata looked at the shorter woman who was her mother. "Mother, can I speak to father?"

"Come inside and I'll get him," she opened the door and Hinata switched to slippers and stood in the doorway. Soon she heard only one set of footsteps approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" her father stood tall and proud. Hinata got her height from him and her hair from her mother. "Didn't I tell you not to-"

"Yes," Hinata interrupted him. His expression became even more displeased. "I came to ask you something father."

He said nothing but crossed his arms.

"I thought you had severed all ties with me when you kicked me out," she began. "So why did you arrange a marriage for me? I thought I wasn't part of the family, or part of your responsibility anymore."

"It's not formal yet," he replied. "I still have the right to arrange a marriage for you and I decided to take advantage of this opportunity laid so neatly before me. You are going to marry the eldest Uchiha son and report to me the inner workings of their family."

"What? No!" Hinata protested.

"It's already been decided," he told her. "You will be in better social standing with the family if you do this."

"I've already lost my family and another is so willing to take me," she looked down. "I'm not going to disrespect them by spying on them for you. You made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me so why should you start now?"

Her eyes began to water. She didn't want to cry in front of him. He would see her as weak, but he's always seen her that way. Hearing her say what she felt was new for him though.

"Hinata," he said firmly. "I'm still your father."

Hinata's tears fell down her face.

"How can you say that now?" she looked him in the eyes. She hoped he could see, if not feel, what he had put her through. "All my life you've told me what I could be and what I couldn't be. I tried so hard to please you. Really, I did. As soon as Hanabi was able to present her personality you cast me aside believing she was better suited for leading the clan than plain ordinary me. I can't even believe you accused me of trying to poison my little sister!"

"It looked like you-" he began to argue.

"What about me?" she began to counter. "You know what I'm like father. You know that I'm not a competitive spirit. Isn't that why you ultimately gave her the position? What could possibly make me hate her enough or be competitive enough to try such a thing? I simply mixed two teas up by accident. That's why it tasted funny to her. She'd never tasted it before."

"She is my sister," Hinata wiped her eyes. Her face was red from arguing. She knew later she'd be completely terrified by her reaction but now she was letting her emotions get the best of her. "All I've ever been guilty of is trying to please you so much that I lost myself. I don't want to help you by spying on them. I won't do it. I don't want to be hated by everyone."

Her father's eyes bore into her own but she didn't look away. Instead she wiped away the last of her tears and said her goodbyes. She put on her sandals at the door and her mother stepped forward. Her eyes slightly red like she had been crying herself.

"Goodbye Hinata," she whispered. "I miss you always."

Hinata stood tall and hugged her smaller mother, "Don't worry about me mom. I miss you too."

The door was closed gently behind her and she stepped out into the chilly air. Her face was getting colder and colder at a rapid rate and she passed the gardens and stepped onto the main road when she felt eyes upon her. Turned her head she could see a light in her sister's room and a pair of equally pale eyes watching her. Hinata gave her one sad smile and left.

Hinata passed many familiar houses and many she didn't recognize. Her feet carried her to her apartment and she got to her bed where she flopped down and broke down in tears. She looked over at several pictures she had and cried harder.

Xx-xX

Streaks of light poured in through the blinds and they stung Hinata's eyes as she woke. She had a headache and rolled out of bed in search of pills. She swallowed two headache pills and drank some water. She didn't have to work at the bakery today so she decided to start breakfast.

A knock came at the door. Hinata quickly went to answer it and found that it was Mikoto Uchiha. Bright and smiling. Her dark hair was down and she dressed simple and modestly. She carried with her a tray of cookies.

"I decided to help you pack and bring a snack along," she told Hinata.

"How kind of you," she replied. "Please come in."

Hinata set the tray of cookies down on the counter and came back to Mikoto, "How did you find where I live?"

"I asked around at the bakery you work at," Mikoto answered. "A rather rude pink haired girl refused to tell me. However a, um, Neji, I believe, told me where I could find you."

_Neji? Why would he tell her where I live?_

"I told him that Fugaku and I had arranged a marriage between you and one of our sons," she practically read Hinata's mind. "He asked when you were moving in and I said tomorrow. He should be here around nine to help us pack."

"He's coming to help us pack?" Hinata's voice came out as weak. _What is Neji going to say?Does he approve?_

"Yes," he offered really to help," she smiled. "The politeness and kindness must run in the family."

"It must," Hinata pretended to agree.

"Do you have any boxes?" Mikoto grabbed a cookie and bit into it while Hinata shook her head to say no. Her eyes traveled around the apartment and it was clear she thought it was small and boring. Her eyes again looked pitiful. "You know you'll have to quit your job at the bakery."

Hinata hand twitched as she was reaching for a cookie.

"What?"

"Hinata, Uchiha women tend to be housewives," she explained. "You'll be helping around the house by cooking and cleaning and taking care of the house and such as well as your husband. You'll have so much free time! There's no need to work."

Clearly put off by this but wishing to remain calm Hinata took a sip of her water, "I'm sorry, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh yes that would be nice," Mikoto replied.

"I can make tea or pour you a glass of lemonade," Hinata offered. "I made the lemonade yesterday so it's fresh."

"Lemonade sounds good."

Hinata reached inside the fridge for the lemonade when the door was knocked on. Hurriedly she excused herself to answer it. She hoped it would be Neji and that he would save her.

Neji happened to be on the other side of the door and he wasn't alone. Dressed causally he was accompanied by Tenten and many flattened boxes. Tenten's rather long hair was down for once and Hinata greeted her with a hug. She held on tightly to her friend.

"It's so good to see you," she smiled. "Thank you Neji and Tenten for helping." Hinata said no more.

They followed her inside and chatted for a bit before getting to work.

"Okay I think anything you do not wish to take with you Hinata should go over here," Tenten suggested. "So if you see something that one of us has just let us know."

Hinata nodded and they were each set out to pack the living room, then the bedroom, then the bathroom, and anything they missed. Hinata was getting rid of almost nothing until Mikoto picked up a few things from some boxes.

"Do you absolutely need this?" she held onto a raggedy teddy bear that Hinata had long forgotten.

"Is that?" Neji pointed to the bear. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes!" Hinata answered them both. "I can't throw it away, and yes you should remember it well Neji."

"What is it?" Tenten touched it. "It looks like something the closet coughed up."

"This was something her father bought for her as a child," Neji explained. "Before Hanabi was born. Before there was ever a question about you being the next clan leader. Your fate was certain then. This was a gift from a loving father. Something you kept because you wanted to be reminded of it no doubt."

Hinata snatched the bear from Neji's hands.

She said nothing and the room was quiet.

_Why must you make this worse Neji?_

"Well we should take these down to the car and we can get you all settled in," Mikoto ignored Neji and grabbed important boxes. Hinata carried the bear the rest of way there until the Uchiha boys were outside. She stuffed the bear in the box she was carrying.

Xx-xX

"Give it to me," Sasuke grabbed the box from her arms and after tightening her grip fort a moment and getting an odd look from Sasuke she let her arms drop to her side. They carried box after box in and she watched a bit but she carried the smaller boxes.

The sun was setting and she was sitting in a very tidy room. It seemed so large to her. Her bedroom was so cramped at her apartment. It was what she had become accustomed to. She had so much room that she didn't know what to do with it. She stood in front of the giant mirror in her room and stared at her reflection. The girl before her resembled her but on the wall behind her was a painted picture of the Uchiha symbol.

Hinata played with her hair for a bit. Mikoto went straight to work preparing a large dinner and told Hinata to rest. Laying on her large bed she held one strand of hair on the left side and one on the right. She raised the right strand as she lowered the left and she continued until she heard a knock on her door.

Panicked she shot up and straightened her hair with her hands.  
"Y-yes?" her voice wavered.

Sasuke opened the door, "Dinner's done." He looked at her for a moment before stifling a laugh. "And, uh, you missed a spot."

As he closed her door she drifted to the mirror to see how laying down had made a small part of her hair stick up in the back like a dark bump on her head. Hinata's face was red despite the fact that no one was there to see it. She brushed her hair and put it up before walking into the dinning room.

The setting was more formal than she realized. Though they didn't dress like it was. She took the only empty spot and sat. the dinner was quiet at times but they chatted with each a lot about things that were so normal. She felt out of place but she did her best to join in and ask question and answer them as well.

The conversation took a turn for worse when Mikoto mentioned her job.

"Do you work tomorrow?" she sounded just curious but her eyes bore into Hinata's.

Trying to seem equally strong and knowing that she wasn't pulling it off she nodded.

"Your going to give them your two week notice right?" her eyes focused intensly with Hinata's pale lavender eyes.

Fugaku glanced up like this was news to him.

"I was hoping-" she began.

"We'll talk about this later," she replied. Her husband looked from Hinata to his wife before letting the idea go.

Hinata had eaten most of her food but she poked what was left. The enjoyment of eating was gone. She made no attempt to jump into conversation after that. The conversations lessened from that point on. When they were all done Hinata rose and gathered plates.

"I'll clean up," she offered.

"Well thank you Hinata," Fugaku thanked. Sasuke and Itachi muttered thanks before leaving to do who knows what. Hinata was left to do Dishes with the help of Mikoto.

"What were you going to say at dinner?" she probed.

Hinata sucked in air to calm her frayed nerves. She had to have some control in her life. _Just say it. Isn't this the kind of thing you admire in other girls? The assertiveness. Be assertive. Be assertive._

"I'm going to work through high school," she said. Her eyes fighting to remain strong on her decision.

"You don't have to," she began to counter. "You were working to support yourself, now you don't have to do -"

"I didn't have too," Hinata pointed out. "I could have lived off of my friends, lived off the streets, or even resorted to something else. I chose to work. I like spending my money, money well earned. It's the kind of honest work that makes me happy. I just like the bakery, it's someplace I belong. To quit my job is to quit a part of me. I just can't."

Mikoto was silent and listened to Hinata say what she had to say. Her voice was strong and Mikoto had to admit she admired that Hinata could be very calm and submissive and yet she could be assertive and strong. She realized Hinata had stopped speaking and was waiting for a response.

She smiled. Hinata's heart lifted when Mikoto smiled. So much was said with that smile. 'It's alright, it's obviously something you adore so go ahead and continue,' that's what it called out to her as.

"You'll have to work harder that way to take care of everything," Mikoto pointed out. "You'll scramble to get work done, clean rooms, cook occasionally, and do homework. When will you ever have free time to yourself?"

"When I sleep," Hinata responded. "The world is so much simpler in dreams. It's one place that I have no worries, no cares, no concept of time and no need to be anywhere. How much freer could I be?"

The smiles they exchanged was all it took to settle the matter officially.

* * *

**Hinata to me seems to just be growing. **

**I have to work during the weekend and I have to get a rough draft for Comp 1 done for Monday. No pressure, really. I'm really dreading Black Friday. I don't know about any of you but becuase I'm a cashier. Please be kind to the cashiers on Black Friday. Remember we're people too. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
